


Drink

by Amber



Series: NSFW Curiouscat Requests [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathy, Watersports, human urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Anon requested: any Elias ship + piss. PWP.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: NSFW Curiouscat Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535822
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Elias: nngggghhh. im a thirsty little flower.

Peter pisses like a racehorse. Even soft his pale cock is long and thick, and he doesn't wear anything beneath his trousers, just unzips and uses a thumb to lift it out. He's whistling, the sound tinny in the Institute bathroom, and he doesn't even acknowledge Elias as he sprays him. The urine is oddly cool, and salty where it splashes only incidentally into Elias' stretched-open mouth. When he's done, he shakes the last drops into Elias' dripping face and chuckles. "Getting a bit more than your hands dirty these days, eh?" he says conversationally as he tucks himself away and goes to wash up. 

Martin is surprisingly tender. He takes Elias' gag off and wipes his face clean with damp loo roll, massages the corner of his jaw. "This feels cruel," he says worriedly. "Not that you don't, sort of deserve it."

"I do," agrees Elias. "I deserve every minute of it. Were you planning to use me, Martin?"

"No," says Martin. "That's not, um... just wanted to see how you were doing."

Elias raises an eyebrow, "Are you concerned you lack the equipment? I promise, I won't spill a drop."

Which is how they come to this, Martin with his fists clenched, all a-tremble, as Elias laps at his slit, teeths idly at his clit. Martin cradles the back of his skull and whimpers, not quite able to believe thisi s happening, but after Elias sucks him to completion Martin rewards him by letting go. He makes a liar of Elias, who spills hot piss down his cheeks and neck as he drinks with relish, and when Martin steps back he wipes Elias' face again.

"You're crying," he says, wiping the tears with a thumb instead of the tissue. 

"Urine is quite acrid, Martin," says Elias, condescending. But when Martin reaffixes his gag it starts again, an annoying swell of emotions he thought himself long done with and leaks out his eyes, trickles down to join the mess that is the rest of him.

Jon comes in in a rush, and Elias knows he's left it too long again, too busy reading statements, ignoring the reminders of his body, Also knows that he likes it when his bladder is full, finds it grounding, believes -- incorrectly -- that it somehow makes him still human. So he's all but got a fish pressed into his groin when he enters the Archives' loo and comes to a startled halt.

"Oh. Right," he says, flushing and annoyed, "I forgot." He takes a long breath, visibly debating with himself over whether he can hold off long enough to go elsewhere, perhaps upstairs whether there are proper bathrooms, gendered, with stalls and sinks, instead of one man bound and gagged, wet and kneeling, in the little room where a toilet used to be.

Jon seems to come to the same conclusion Elias did as soon as he walks in, and starts on his belt. Elias can't smirk with his mouth spread open by the gag, but he does extend his tongue like an invitation, eyes lidded and his soaked briefs starting to tent.

"You're disgusting," says Jon, which is really even better, He tries not to piss on Elias, aiming down between his knees instead, but Elias has enough leeway to tilt his hips forward and the hot spray soaks over his cock, making him groan.

His white briefs cling to the outline of his erection, and it's so good he almost closes his eyes -- but of course he doesn't. And neither does Jon, looking back even though he doesn't want to. The connection between them is a taut, vibrating thing, and Jon flushes as Elias welcomes his anger and gives him back aching lust. His cock kicks hard, flow spraying and then stopping all together as Elias makes him feel it, the degradation and wonder and arousal. 

Jon curls a hand over himself almost protectively, hisses through his teeth as his bladder cramps in protest. Elias knows he still has to piss, knows too that he can't while he's this hard and this tense.

Reading his Archivist is hard. Floating an idea is even harder. And yet he manages it, just a twinkle of a concept that makes Jon shudder.

"Stop that," he says hoarsely, but he has a vivid imagination and it's easy to picture the way his come would splash satisfyingly over Elias' smug face, into his waiting mouth.

"Ugh," Jon says, disgusted all over again, sharp with annoyance. He threads a hand through the piss-damp strands of Elias' hair and steps in close, and Elias has a moment of triumph before he realizes no, the idea was upsetting enough to Jon he's gone soft again, and he's emptying the rest of his bladder down Elias' throat, not bothering to give him clearance to swallow.

Jon leaves him choking and struggling for breath as he washes his hands and leaves the little bathroom.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430858) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)


End file.
